The 'Idiot'
by Verbophobic
Summary: EricXOc Lemon 'nough said


**Tis the season to be fucking. Fa la la, la la la. Lol my pedophile of a friend came up with this because she had recently heard that statistics show that in the month of december is when most conception happens. And now because she has read my No Names story she was like **_**'Do Christmas lemons.'**_** and her puppy dog eyes. Oh god those damned eyes. GAH! And no I'm here, trying, and most likely failing, to do these. Also a bit of background info. AVERY IS ALREADY WITH THE GUY FOR A FEW MONTHS! In these oneshots she has been with (whoever it is that I'm pairing her with) the guy once or twice before ;) only cause I pity her. It would suck to loose your virginity that many times lol anyway, enjoy. Eric Lemon... in spell check spell 'condem' and look at the first spell checked word lmao. It fits for this story, no?**

Sitting in his closed bar, Fantasia, Eric watched the girl follow Godric around like a little puppy dog. His maker obviously didn't mind. And Eric was having trouble believing that Godric hadn't really died."Hello Eric. What is the mater?" Godric Asked in a pleasant tone, he could see that his child was deeply thinking about something. Shaking his head Eric watched the little quirk of his makers lips. "My child you can not hide the truth from me."

"What is a _human_ doing following you around?" It was impossible not to hear the loathing in his voice. He had practically sneered the word 'human' with the girl right there. The girl seemed to see right through Eric though and smiled at him. "You, girl, are an idiot." Was his growled reply to her small smile. She blinked in shock then laughed out loud like he had told her one of the most funny jokes he knew. "What is so damn funny?" Neither noticed Godric walk off. This man had decided to come live Eric for a while. He also liked the girl, enough so to stay alive. It wasn't that he _liked_ her, she was just a never ending puzzle that he wanted to figure out. And she was the one who saved him. He had been on fire when someone had pulled him down. She had dragged him into her world. It seemed that she didn't like death and wouldn't let him free until they made a deal. As long as she came with him he wouldn't kill himself. He found her playful soul amusing.

"You." The girl answered his question about what she found funny. "I do absolutely nothing yet you hate me. I say not a word and you condemn me to be an idiot. In truth I am anything but, I may do idiotic things from time to time but I am really quite smart." Once again the orange haired girl smiled at him. When he saw her eyes soften he noticed the color. The right was a sapphire blue that reminded him of an ocean on a calm day. And the right was a jade green like that of a forest at the peak of summer. "My eyes are weird right? I know most people can't meet them most times because they think me a 'witch'. Ever since Vampires came out they think there are other things out there."

"There are other things out there, Idiot." The way he said idiot made her think he had decided on a name for her. Once more she laughed only this time she threw her head back and couldn't catch her breath for several minutes. "I really do doubt your intelligence you know."

"I know and there is nothing I can do about that. I'm Avery by the way." Her eyes seemed to cloud over a bit and dim as she thought hard about something. Eric didn't like the dulled color of her eyes, reminded him a bit of a dying person. But quickly enough the light came back to her eyes. "And I know that there are other races out there besides Vampires. Werewolves, for example, have been around near as long as the Vampire race. Or maenads, nasty women really, believing in a non existent figure. There are many others too. But that would take too much time."

The viking hardened as he listened to her speak. Her voice just made him think about what it would be like to hear her moan and writhe underneath him. This surprised him for never had he thought like that about a human or vampire. "Shut up Idiot, your voice is like nails on a chalk bored." Eric wanted her to stop speaking because he liked it so much and he hated that. "All you would be good for is a fuck." He watched the amusement swirl in her eyes. "And I think I'll try that out." Suddenly all form of interest in the vampire left her. All he would ever want from her was sex. That was not what she wanted but her body kept calling out _mate_. She was not human per say and her race was know for mating with other races and, like wolfs, her race mated for life. Avery did not want to be stuck with someone that would only want one thing from her.

"I must say you have turned out to be a true disappointment Mr. Northman. I had hoped you were different." The forman use of his name made him inwardly wince. "And I must now bid you adieu." She turned and started to leave to find Godric. A swift wind then a wall pressed against her back and a well built chest against her front let her know that Eric was going to try and go through with his thought. "It's hard to catch what's in the shadows." And the girl started to sink into the wall. Not only had her back created a shadow but Eric's large form did a much better job.

"Wait. I'm sorry, I was only..._playing_ around. Comeback Idiot?" A slight tug on her heart when he called her an idiot made her realize that she had indeed wanted him as her mate. She wanted him for herself and she wanted him to want her. But because she loved to play in the shadows many people didn't like to be around her. A thought occurred to her, she liked games and this big oaf would make a fun partner. She sunk fully into the shadow. If he couldn't handle her shadow games than she would forsake him as her mate.

Now in this world she ruled, literally. Avery was the Queen here. But that mattered not, her rein was nothing because her race had near to disappeared. Most went with their mates while other left to be 'human'. She and a few others were still there. Everything had a black or gray hue in her domain and everything was in shadows. There was none left in her kingdom the only time there was anyone there was when they needed help, a hiding place, or were taking the fast path of travel. None of this mattered right now. What did was the way she bent the world around her She was now in the bar again only she was the shadows. Not in them but she was them, a perk from being the last pureblood.

As soon as Eric turned around and spoke to Godric she went to the shadow at his back and brought herself back to the world of theirs. He never noticed as she leaned against his back or rather the shadow that covered his back. "Eric," Godric's eye lit as he saw the girl. Avery winked at him. "Maybe we should finish this conversation later. But I accept your offer to stay here permanently." Eric saw his maker looking behind him he jolted a tiny bit in surprise when he saw the girl. She laughed again before moving away from him and sitting on a stool.

"I agree Godric, tomorrow." As Godric sped away Eric walked over to her. "Having fun Idiot?"

"I accept." The questioning look he sent her made her continue. "I'd like to see how well of a lover you are." As soon as the words left her lips he had her laying on the ground and a soft, lustful, growl left his lips. He shredded her aqua blue tee-shirt along with tearing his own off. Soon he bra and pants joined the shirt. Her undergarments would have too if he hadn't paused. She took the chance and removed the boxers before he destroyed them too. And faster than she could have followed if she were human he removed his pants and boxers at the same time.

Eric thought not about wether she may or may not have been a virgin until he thrust into her and broke the veil that kept her innocence. The smell of her virgins blood was near to over powering for him and it took all of his control not to move or bit her. When she started to move her hips he pulled out and thrust right back in viciously. A small yelp of pain left her as he did this a third time. Eric changed tactics when he realized her body was not ready for this way and he just pulled back a bit and thrust. He was not thrusting as he normally would because his body wanted her a second time and not dead. And Eric decided that he would get her body to be able to handle him after a few times, but right now the thoughts left his mind because her warm wetness started to tighten around him as a moan left her lips. He kept thrusting this way for a bit, then to tease her a bit more he reached down in between them and lightly grasped her clit in two of his fingers then rubbed back and forth. A hiss of satisfaction left the tiny woman.

As she tightened more around him he realized just how close she was to coming. He had rarely had virgins and only remembered how easily that they came. A few more thrusts and she would be over the edge. He stopped his movement altogether and waited for her calm down. She growled and moved her hips, pleading him to continue. He obliged gladly. All it took was a few minutes for her to get back to the state she was before. And when she orgasmed around his cock he couldn't help but spill his long dead seed in her. Her eyes widened as he did so and he wondered why. She shouldn't have a fear of becoming pregnant because it was impossible to have a child with a vampire.

Avery hadn't expected him to spill hi seed in her but when he had it felt so right. She was now mated to him. A smile graced her lip as she looked up at him with tired eyes. "It wasn't _too_ bad." He growled and she knew that he would accept the challenge. He would prove to her that he was _good_. And oh boy was he really good.


End file.
